Fire's of the Mind
by cherry-star-aus
Summary: (PG 13 in case)Seto Kaiba, couldn't controll it any longer he bent to the will of the voices. what will he do once he has shattered his pride and reputation.
1. Chapter 1

**Fire's of the Mind

* * *

**

**Voices

* * *

**

Death, one word, just one but oh so powerful; Humans, complex animals who have so much power in their dexterous digits, which they call fingers. Humans have discovered death to be inevitable and fear it which generates their fears for everything they do. Human's evolutionary progress did indeed have some disadvantages; we fear everything around us which includes each other. The greatest species of earth, bah, this is just a fabrication of our subconscious to make us feel more secure about ourselves, we are weak and vulnerable and you know it, don't be naïve enough to think we will last forever because we all must go sometime; then again why wait for death to catch us when we can bring it over forcefully onto ourselves. But we have our compassion and instinct to deal with, not to mention the fears that come with them. But the only reason we fear it in this form because of others who have died, the pain we felt because of their death, makes us believe it was pain they felt at that time but would it not be like turning off the light. But then again turning off the light makes it dark.

I hate the darkness; it brings back so many terrible memories, and it's so cold, why is it so cold? Please, tell me why, whenever I am surrounded by darkness I feel so lonely, cold and, scared; it's quiet in the dark, I can't see or hear anything but those thoughts which exist only in my mind. Nothing else but listen to my mind with no distractions around like phones and computers, mp3 players, normal people and my voice which seems to completely ignore what my mind and heart says, most of the time. This cold hurts, like the piercing cry of a howling child crying for a mother, I wish the mother comes soon then I can come out of this dark painful frozen world. Someone please stop the baby's cry, some one please save me, it hurts so much, please help.

What are you doing; Stop asking questions, stop feeling sorry for your self, stop lingering in the past, stop crying over spilt milk, stop screaming, stop talking, stop writing, stop looking at the screen, stop it, stop moving, stop that, look away from the phone, close the window, stop hiding how you feel, stop thinking, stop staring into your mind, express yourself , don't be calm, don't be contented with what you have, tell them what you want, show them your rage, your sadness, your engulfing jealousy and hate, tell them you can't live this life, tell them you can't cry no matter how hard you try, tell them you hurt yourself from the inside out, tell them you are always tired and can't sleep, TELL THEM, SHOW THEM, MAKE THEM SEE AND **DON'T HOLD BACK.

* * *

**

**So what do you think, it may become a one-shot if I am not happy enough about it to keep it going but I hope you like it and I hope it will do well I know it's short, but I got a lot of emotion into it so guess who its about and tell me what you thinks going to happen or your criticisms.

* * *

REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

Fire's of the Mind**

**Action

* * *

**

"Hello, Mr. Kaiba you in here, some people are here to talk with you, I think it's Mr. Moto, Mr. Wheeler and some other anonymous people…I'll just send them up," Kaiba's young secretary said over the intercom.

The usual gang (Joey, Yugi, Tèa, Bakura and Tristan) walked into the office ready to ask Kaiba about why he had been acting so differently lately.

**Stop feeling sorry for your self …**Kaiba suddenly looked up onto the LCD screen of his computer and took a deep breath.

"Hello, Kaiba we just wanted to see if you were feeling ok, you haven't been acting like yourself lately," Yugi said looking at Kaiba who was in a different world.

"Hey Kaiba are you home, Yuge is talking' to ya," Joey said looking at Kaiba still in a trance.

**Stop looking at the screen … **Kaiba looked away and to the phone but**, look away from the phone **he quickly turned away and looked out the window, making Joey and the others stare at him thinking they Kaiba was definitely not ok and totally out of it. **Close the window… **Kaiba pulled the blinds down on the window and fell to his knees on the floor staring at his hands.** Don't be contented with what you have, tell them what you want, show them your rage, your sadness, your engulfing jealousy and hate, tell them you can't live this life…** Seto Kaiba sat there breathing harshly in his own world and looked back over to his computer screen, **TELL THEM, SHOW THEM, MAKE THEM SEE AND DON'T HOLD BACK. **He stood and walked calmly to the screen scowled and then… "FINE," the screen crashed onto the floor splintering into a million pieces of glass and computer screen.

"Kaiba?" Tèa said seeing the strange sight of the angry teenager losing it and scattering paper and his computer.

"I hate this keyboard," Kaiba screamed as he threw it across the room where it shattered along with a mirror that lay over there.

"Stop this," Bakura cried as Kaiba grasped a mouse and tore it from the main section of the computer.

"I hate this mouse," he cried throwing it to the door where it shattered making everyone jump away.

"What's with you man," shouted Tristan loudly.

"I hate this drawer, and this one, and this one," shouted Kaiba smashing a glass coffee table into tiny little shards.

"Please Kaiba stop this," Tèa cried with fear in her eyes.

"And I hate this disk," Kaiba cried out throwing his duel disk into the door.

"I hate these, and this, and this," Kaiba said ripping off the metal disks on his arms (think of the battle city outfit) revealing bandages on his wrists and he tore off the buckles on his arms and his trench coat throwing them carelessly to the side.

"I hate all of this," Kaiba cried out kicking the desk into the blinded window which shattered before Kaiba collapsed onto the floor breathing deeply.

"Kaiba, you need help, seriously man," Tristan shouted out angrily.

'The pain is worth it isn't it boy,' the third voice which had commanded him to do what had just done said.

'The darkness is going I can feel it dripping away, can you feel it Seto, can you feel the darkness dripping away, please make it go faster,' the child like voice said as Seto smiled and saw his stomach and hand had shards of glass cutting into them making a red warm substance drip out.

'Life, and Death, which one causes more pain, which will be a relief, time to make a choice,' the first voice said in its monotone.

"KAIBA, YOU'RE BLEEDING," Bakura called out as Tèa left to get help.

"A choice…" Kaiba breathed as Tristan, Yugi and Joey ran over to him to try to save him.

"Kaiba, don't fall asleep, you might not get up," Yugi cried as some Kaiba corporation doctors ran into the office and to Seto quickly lifting him onto a stretcher.

"What happened here?" a woman said looking at the mess and the young president of the corporation being carried off.

"We don't know, he just," Joey began. "Kaiba, he lost it."

"Someone has to call Mokuba," she said looking at the ground and holding her arms, she hated just saying Seto was going to be late to him, he was very close to his brother, how would he take this.

* * *

_**Read and review**_


End file.
